During the past five years, the Community Intervention Project (CIP) of the Center for Child Environmental Health Risks has worked with community groups and individuals to examine the take-home pathway of pesticide exposure among children of farmworkers. This study provides evidence supporting children's exposure through this pathway. The CIP led to a number of additional questions on the part of our community partners; specifically, are there other pathways of pesticide exposure; are non-farmworkers exposed to pesticides; and are warehouse workers at higher risk? This proposed renewal project is designed to find answers to these questions. Pursuing such research in a comprehensive Center, such as this, can go beyond answering only these questions. The Genetic Susceptibility Study will inform us about the role of PON 1 in detoxifying pesticides. The Pesticide Exposure Pathways Study will provide specific information on drift and how it may influence non-farmworkers and farmworkers alike. The investigators will again rely heavily on the Exposure Assessment Core to expand our understanding of urinary metabolite and dust residue analyses, as well as applying those analyses to risk assessment among community members. The outreach materials will be distributed through local organizations and made available more broadly through distribution platforms and contact lists established by the Community Outreach and Translation Core. This project will contribute to the program as a whole by providing a human laboratory to understand not only one pathway, but multiple pathways of pesticide exposure. In addition, the investigators will conduct an exploratory study of another potentially at risk group. These data will be useful for many analyses of risk now and in the future.